


Let's Play a Lovegame

by bubblydreams



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Duncan Shepherd reader, Duncan Shepherd x insert, F/M, House of Cards - Freeform, duncan shepherd fic, duncan shepherd imagine, duncan shepherd smut, duncan shepherd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblydreams/pseuds/bubblydreams
Summary: Duncan Shepherd meets his match.





	Let's Play a Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this took FOREVER and i’m sorry that it’s such a mess, i haven’t written anything like this before so it was definitely something different for me. I feel like this is so super cringe so I’m so sorry. Anyways, hopefully yall can forgive me for this mess. I don’t think i’m meant to write smut or dommy characters lmaooo anyways, i also posted on my tumblr, which is @confettucini ♡♡

One sugar cube placed in the bottom of a glass, saturated with two to three dashes of bitters. Then the ice cubes, the larger the better to keep the drink chilled. Finally, the bourbon is added. Stir and decorate the drink with an orange peel and a cherry and there you have it, one Old Fashioned.

The bartender placed the newly made drink on the black square napkin that sat in front of you. You offered the bartender a wide grin as you picked the drink up, stepping away from the bar.

The smooth taste of the drink met your taste buds as your eyes roamed the room, looking for a conversation you could join to pass the time. These events weren’t typically too bad whenever there was an open bar. The high profiles of D.C., you’ve found, we’re often a lot more interesting with the companion of a strong drink. You didn’t mind the events too much, though. The more you mingle and schmooze your way into these people’s lives, the better your career will be. It was all just networking.

Once you’ve finished your first drink, you make your way back to the bar, taking slow strides across the floor with the sound of your heels making each step feel powerful. Surrounding the bar was a group of women, mostly around your age, some younger, all surrounding the same guy. You smirked to yourself, knowing exactly who held their attention. Duncan Shepherd.

Duncan always held the attention of the female gaze whenever he was in a room. He had everything: he was charismatic, rich,  handsome… but he also an ass. He was cocky; he knew could have any girl in the room, and also a second one the same night if he so wished. He was  _just_  that kind of asshole.

You knew Duncan from attending the same events as him for a while now. He’d show up with a twenty-something girl on his arm, and by the end of the night you’d always end up exchanging a few words before parting ways.

There was a sexual tension between the two of you that you had been nursing for months. You didn’t want to give in to him just yet though, no, you enjoyed the chase. You wanted Duncan to really  _want_  you before you gave in. 

He excused himself from the small crowd, making his way to take a seat beside you at the bar.

“Ah, miss Y/L/N, pleasure to see you. I wasn’t aware you were going to be attending tonight.” You glanced at him, shrugging your shoulders.

“I’m only here for the free drinks. Speaking of…” You signaled for the bartender’s attention, ready to order another one.

“Two old fashioneds.” Duncan said, before you have the chance to order, yourself. You raised your brow at him as the bartender walked away to begin on your drinks.

“ _Oh,_  got my drink memorized, Shepherd? Been keeping close tabs on me, you stalker?” You tease.

“Let’s just say I make it my business, doll.” His arrogant smirk struck a nerve in you. You knew  _exactly_  what was up his sleeve. Order your drink, call you some kind of pet name, all things that probably worked on many other women, but not on you. He’d have to work a little harder than that. Sure, sex was great, you  _loved_  it, but you found that the  _hunt_ was almost as exciting _._  The flirting, the frustration, the tension. The build up before you completely ravaged the other, making that sweet release so much better.

The bartender placed your drinks down in front of you, interrupting your train of thought. You picked up your drink and slid out of the chair.

“Thanks,  _doll,_  but you’re going to have to try harder than that.” You wink, leaving him behind as you make slow strides against the marble floor away from him. Your hips swayed to taunt him even more.

You had decided against bringing a date to this event, so you mingled through the crowd to keep busy and away from Duncan. Your moves were calculated to annoy him. He pretended to ignore you, but you could feel his eyes on you the whole night as you faked your way with the important guests.

~~~~~~~~

There was another event a few days later, a benefit dinner hosted by the Shepherds. It was more intimate than the previous one. You decide to have more fun with Duncan tonight, so you make a point to wear a tight black dress, falling halfway down your thighs with the back cut out. It was tasteful enough for the dinner, but showed just enough skin, you thought, to make Duncan take notice.

You arrived at the hotel where the benefit dinner was being held. The benefit was for something you didn’t particularly care about learning about, you were only there to  _play._

“Duncan.” You stretched your hand out to shake his as you greeted him with a sly smile spreading across your lips.

“Y/N,” He took your hand, pulling you in closer to him. You felt his breath on your ear. “Don’t you look lovely; all dressed up for me, I take it?” He whispered, pulling back as if it were just a casual greeting between friends. You had noticed that he also opted out of bringing a date tonight, which was unusual for him.

“Oh, you wish, Shepherd.” You remark, walking into the private dining room where the dinner was being held.

You were seated at your table, which of course was with the Shepherds. You were sure he had something to do with this. You smirked to yourself at the thought.

Shortly, the food was served and everyone was mingling with those at their tables. After polite small talk and networking, you focused your attention on Duncan, who sat across from you. He was definitely the most attractive of the older, stuffy crowd. His signature dark stubble framing his features, causing the light blue of his irises to pop. He caught your eyes lingering on him, and he decided to wink at you, a smirk growing on his lips. You rolled your eyes at him, leaning back in your chair more comfortably.

After the benefit dinner was finished, you decided you were finished for the night. The speeches were boring and there wasn’t enough wine to give you a buzz. Duncan caught your arm as you were leaving the room.

“Come get a drink with me, Y/N.” He mumbled in your ear, cautious to not be too loud to let anyone else hear.

“No thank-”

“It wasn’t a question.” His hand traveled down from your arm to the small of your back. The warmth from his large hands pressed against the coolness of the bare skin. The smell of his cologne was taking over your senses. You bit the inside of your lip and smiled sweetly, walking with him to the hotel bar.

“Fine then, drinks it is.” He looked so fucking smug as he guided you to the bar. He was  _sure_ that you would be his tonight, but he just doesn’t know how you play. You didn’t want to just be another notch in his bed post, and you didn’t want him to be another in yours. You and Duncan had more in common than he knew. You both could have any person you wanted at the drop of a hat, you were both too cocky for your own good, and there was something  _slightly_  sinister and mysterious brewing in the both of you. Together, you could be powerful and do whatever you so pleased.

Duncan ordered a bottle of Cabernet and two glasses. He motioned for you to follow him to a table in the back corner of the small hotel bar. The table was in an easy place to hide in plain sight. Since this was an upscale hotel, you knew that many government officials brought their younger side-pieces here to impress them, sitting at this very table. It was almost _… romantic,_  sitting at a table where many horned up, secret love affairs took place.

“So, Y/N, we really need to catch up.” He poured generous amounts of wine into each glass, careful to not make the dark red slosh around and spill. You decided to humor him for a bit. Tonight  _would_ be a nice night to go back to his place after some drinks, you were in the mood after all, but what would be the fun in that?

“I agree, how’s the app coming along?” You smirk at him. You knew something was up with the app, but who were you to judge. Your family wasn’t exactly the  _cleanest_  in their line of work either. You sip from your glass, leaving your lipstick stamped on the rim. You cross your legs towards him, causing your dress to slightly slide up your thigh. His eyes dropped down to view your exposed skin, glancing back up to you after a few moments. He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he took a sip from his own glass.

“Oh, it’s going well…” He narrowed his eyes at you, giving you some intense eye contact that probably made most people squirm. “And how’s your  _family_ , Y/N?” He swished the liquid around in the glass, not breaking eye contact. He knew your family wasn’t exactly the most  _innocent_  people in DC, but neither was his.

“ _Peachy._ ” You flash him a tight-lipped smile, raising your eyebrows along with your an. Duncan returned the look and topped your glass off again. You didn’t realize you had that much to drink already, but the almost empty glass said otherwise.

“It seems like we know each other so well, but all we know is our career lives. I don’t know  _you_.”

“Well…” You started, taking another sip of your drink before setting the glass on the table to continue. “We’re more alike than you probably thought, Shepherd.”

“Oh? And what does that mean?” He slid closer to you slowly in the curved seating. His voice was low, and the flirtatious tone was evident.

“Well, we’re both from somewhat influential families,” You started, inching closer to him. “We both have  _wonderful_ reputations. We both like power, money… A good fuck…” He bit his lip as you spoke, eyeing your lips as you continued.

“And we both know what we want, and won’t stop until we get it…” You breathed, your face only inches from his.  _God, he really was intoxicating,_ you thought, his cologne drowning your senses. He placed his hand on the exposed skin of your thigh. The warmth from his hand against your cool skin sent goosebumps along the area. He leaned forward, ghosting his lips against yours, but not quite placing any real pressure to do anything.

“Thanks for having drinks with me, doll.” He whispered, pulling away to stand up from his seat. “See you Saturday night.” He said with a wink, before turning on his heel and walking away, this time teasing you.

_What an asshole._

He proved he could play this game too, but little did he know you played it better. You knew he wouldn’t be able you resist you Saturday night at the fundraiser gala, especially if you came with a date. It couldn’t just be anyone, though. No, you needed someone that would  _really_  get under his skin.

Noah Williams.

Noah was Duncan’s frenemy since his college days. You’d seen them together at events. They’d shake hands and share a couple of laughs before walking away from each other, rolling their eyes. To Noah, Duncan was just a career opportunity. To Duncan, Noah was just an enemy that he decided to keep close enough to make sure he didn’t pull anything. If Duncan saw you with him, you were sure he’d be annoyed… So you decide to send Noah a text, inviting him to attend the gala with you.

~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the night, the annual fundraiser gala where all the important people of DC would gather to show off how great philanthropists they all were and celebrate their chosen cause for the year. You met with Noah before entering the building. He was attractive, tall, fit figure, dark hair parted perfectly to the side, green eyes; however, you knew Noah, and that was about as exciting as he got. He was nothing like Duncan. Duncan was the charismatic asshole that would keep you on your toes, never to bore you.  

“Miss Y/L/N, you look beautiful. Shall we head in?” Noah offered his arm like the perfect gentleman he was.  _What was this, some kind of 1800’s regal affair?_  You were sure there were some girls who found this sort of thing adorable or whatever, but it just furthered your point. Noah was the perfect, trust-fund, preppy college frat guy, bland gentleman. A cliche created to make some future gold-digger housewife content. He didn’t do such things because he actually  _wanted_  to, no, he did them because he knew that’s what you’re  _supposed_  to do.

You decided it was time to stop mentally roasting Noah and head inside the gala. Your lips stretched into a sweet smile as you took his arm. “Of course.”

As the two of you walked in, you grabbed a glass of champagne and spotted Duncan almost immediately. He was standing across the room, speaking with his mom and a group of people you couldn’t quite make out when he caught your eye. And obviously you caught his, too. He trailed his eyes up and down your body slowly, taking his time observing you. You were wearing a floor-length black gown that hugged your body down to your hips. The slit in the gown traveled rather high up your thigh, showing a peak of your left leg while you walked. You figured he wouldn’t be able to resist you in this.

You saw him excuse himself from his place across the room. Without breaking the eye contact with you, he moved through crowd toward your direction. A smug smile was caught his lips, however it quickly faded upon moving closer once he got sight of his  _friend._

“Shepherd, it’s been too long!” Noah stretched his hand out to Duncan’s as he moved closer. In return, Duncan shook his hand with a tight lipped smile.

“Nice to see you, Williams.” Duncan glanced in your direction. 

“Oh, Duncan, you’ve met my date, Y/N, right?” Noah gestured to you, too dumb to notice that you had obviously known each other fairly well. 

“Oh yes, we know each other  _quite_  well.” Duncan’s smugness suggested you’d done more than just shared a drink or two before. You were sure this was his intention. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go find another drink.”

Throughout the night, every time you felt Duncan’s gaze on you, you made a point to be touching Noah in some way. Grade-school flirting, but it always did the trick. You laughed at all of Noah’s stupid jokes and even whispered some of your own in his ear. This, of course, could only be possible with the help of the bottomless champagne that was being served. Poor guy probably thought you were going to go home with him tonight.

Once you noticed your glass was empty, you excused yourself to the bar for another drink. Duncan stared as you sauntered across the floor slowly, side-eyeing him as you passed him. You figured he’d probably make his way to the bar as well.

“Oh, aren’t you the clever one? Thought it’d work, didn’t you?” A silky voice said from behind you. You didn’t have to turn around to know it was Duncan’s; that sultry, seductive tone could have belonged to no one else.

“I’m not sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You mimicked.   
  
“Trying to make me jealous… With Noah of all people?  _You’ll have to try a lot harder than that, doll._ ” He now stood beside you, his hand resting possessively on the small of your back.

“And what makes you so sure? I could just find Noah…” You glance over to where you date was standing.  _Of course_  he had to be making conversation with the Director of Finance for the White House, who was notorious for telling the longest, most boring stories that have been known to kill parties. “Interesting.” You finished flatly. 

“You and I both know that’s not true.” He stared at Noah as he spoke. “We both know you want someone more like you…” Duncan’s hand slid down from its place on the small of your back over the curve of your ass. He leaned into your ear, leaving his hand cupped lightly on your bottom.

“Someone who notices that you’re not wearing anything under this dress, and will actually  _do_  something about it.” His warm breath met with your ear as he mumbled, lightly gripping you before pulling his hand away.

“And what would that someone  _do_  about that?”

“Hm, guess you’ll have to find out. Oh, but that’s right, you’re with  _Noah_ …” The condescending tone in his voice added to his overall cockiness. You grabbed your drink from the bar and took long sip, not losing eye contact, before walking across the floor to meet back with your date.

Nearing the end of the night, it was finally time for the big speech by the hosts thanking everyone for their contributions to whatever their charitable cause for this gala was, you really hadn’t cared to figure it out. As it goes, when someone’s reputation was at risk for being caught in an affair or money laundering, they throw a charity gala to get the positive press going. You’ve seen it many times. Your family has cleaned up too many dirty politicians reputations this way. And it always worked.

Already growing bored of the speech, you sit back in your seat and study the room. Most everyone was paying close attention except Duncan. Instead, his eyes were fixed on you from across the room. He raised a brow at you once your eyes met with his. Noticing the spread of fruit that lay on the table before you, you get the idea to have a little fun with him.

With your eyes still locked with his, you wink and bit your lip, picking up one of the white chocolate covered strawberries and slowly bringing it to your lips. You take a slow lick up to the tip of the strawberry, the chocolate smearing across your tongue. He watched intently as you stick the tip in your mouth, quietly sucking the chocolate off before taking a slow bite of the fruit. You lick the lingering juice and chocolate mixture from your lips to add to your little show.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at you, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat. His lips curled into a grin and his tongue peaked out to lick the right corner of his upper lip. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood to excuse himself, quietly. You glanced down to the growing bulge in his pants and then back to his face. He bit his bottom lip as he made his way through the tables and past you to exit the room.

The speech had finally reached its conclusion and everyone was saying their goodbyes as they made their way to the exit. Duncan never returned to his table and you were wondering where he had gone off to. After saying your goodbyes to your table mates, you made your way to the bathroom before leaving.

After exiting the restroom, you were greeted by a tall, dark figure at the end of the hall. You could tell by the way he was leaning against the wall that it was none other than Duncan.

“So you stalking me now, Shepherd?” You leaned against the wall to match his stance.

“One could say you were stalking me. You’re obviously obsessed.” He turned to face you with a smirk across his lips.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well, judging by your little… show out there, it was obvious what was on your mind.” He moved closer to you and bit his bottom lip as he stared you down.

“I think it was obvious how much you enjoyed it, too.” You glanced down to his bulge taking up residence in his pants.

“I think it was obvious how much of a little fucking  _tease_  you are, Y/N…” He slid his hand on your waist, closing in the distance between the two of you. It was what he deserved, though. Duncan can have whatever and whoever he wanted with ease. It was about time he actually work for something. He slid his hand from your waist back down to your ass, gripping tightly and pulling you closer to him.

You wished he’d give in already, because you could feel his erection through his pants pressed against your front as he held you tightly. He leaned in closer, almost pressing his lips to yours.

“It’s a shame.” He started, grazing his lips gently across yours. “You looked pretty irresistible tonight… Maybe next time you won’t do something as dumb as bringing a date with you.” He pulled his hand back and gave your ass a hard slap, causing you jump up a little, before letting his grip on you go and walking away.  _That fucker._

Not wanting to see any more of Noah, you decided it was time to go home. The black Mercedes pulled up and you waited for the valet to open your door before climbing in the backseat.

“Eventful night, miss Y/L/N?” Your chauffeur, Mark, asked once you were settled in the back. He had been a chauffeur for your family for 22 years now and was very loyal to you and your family.

“ _Definitely_  not.” You slouched back in your seat, ready to just get out of that dress. You grabbed your phone and began answering emails to pass the time on the ride back to your apartment, which was a good forty-minute drive. After about twenty minutes of driving, though, the car came to a stop and the sound of it being put in park caught your attention.

“Surely we’re not home yet, Mark.” You looked out the dark tinted windows to see that you were parked in front of an apartment building. He turned around to look at you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, he put me up to it and made me an offer I couldn’t pass up…” He? “I was instructed to tell you that the penthouse suite is where you need to be.” You couldn’t hold back the smirk growing on your lips, that sly mother fucker went and paid off your driver because he wanted  _you_  to come to him.

“Alright then.” You grabbed your phone and opened the door to exit the car.

“Oh, I was also told to not wait on you, so I’m going to retire for the night, miss Y/L/N.”

“Of course.” You smiled at Mark before shutting the door.

You adjusted your dress on the slow ride on the elevator to his apartment. That sly fucker is going to get what’s coming to him soon. Once you reached his floor, you walked to his place, and knocked slowly. The door opened and you were greeted by his signature smug smile.

“You stalking  _me_ now, Y/L/N?” He flicked one eyebrow up to tease. You walked in and he shut the door behind you. “Didn’t know you made house calls.”

“Shut up, Shepherd.” You lifted your hands to his chest and pushed him against the wall. You walk forward slowly until you were pressed against him. You gripped his shirt and pulled him to you, crashing your lips against his. The stubble decorating his face scratched your skin and his plump lips were soft, even though the kiss wasn’t. Your lips moved together quickly, not wasting any time.

Duncan then gripped your hips hard, digging his fingertips in which would probably cause a bruise in the morning. He then pushed you back against the door, hard, without leaving your lips. That would  _definitely_  cause a bruise in the morning. You let a moan escape into his mouth, the mixture of the pleasure from the kiss and the force made you grow wet between your thighs.

You parted your lips, deepening the kiss. He pushed his tongue in, crowding your mouth and dancing with yours. You slid your hands up his chest, resting them in his hair. You tangled your fingers in the dark curls and tugged the locks until you heard him release a low moan. He pulled back, biting your lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He trailed sloppy kisses down your neck while he slid his hands down to your thighs to grab them. He lifted you up, keeping you pressed firm against the door, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He moved his hands to your bottom; you could feel his hardness pressing against your clit through your dress.

He then began attacking your neck with sloppy, wet kisses, until reaching your collarbone. He stopped there, sucking and biting hard at the skin until he was happy with the deep shade of red that the bruise left. You whimpered after he pulled away, only to be shut up by his lips crashing back onto yours. His tongue ran rough against your bottom lip and you parted your lips for him again only for him to pull back away.

“Mm… How about we get you out of this dress…” He mumbled, before pressing his lips back into yours. He pulled the two of you away from the door and began walking to what you assumed was his bedroom. Along the way, he used one hand to begin tugging at the zipper on the back of your dress, unzipping it all the way before tossing you onto the mattress in the dark bedroom. He climbed on top of you, positioning himself between your hips, his face inches away from yours again.

Duncan slipped his fingers under one of the straps of your dress, pulling back the fabric and doing the same to the other, pulling the dress down to expose your breasts. The fabric bunched at your waist as he let go. You pulled him down to meet your lips again, tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

You began unbuttoning his shirt until it hung loose on him, revealing his toned chest. Removing his lips from yours again, he traveled down your jaw to your neck, dragging his tongue against your warm skin as he made his way down to your chest. He kissed down your left breast, a tight grip on the other as he dragged his tongue further down. He wrapped his lips around your nipple, sucking and nibbling while pinching the other between his fingers. The painful pinching sensation only heightened the pleasure where he was flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin.

He pulled back while still sucking, releasing with a light ‘pop’ and then blowing cool air against the wet skin. The sensation made you squirm under him, arching your back to press your chest closer to him. He stood up beside the bed and ran his hands down your sides to pull the fabric that was bunched at your waist the rest of the way off of you.

“Your turn.” You purred, sitting up and pulling his shirt down his arms. You glided your hands down his chest to the hem of his pants before he stopped you, grabbing your wrist tightly and pushing you back down on the bed.

“Not so fast, doll. I’m not done with you…” He climbed back on the bed, running his hands up your thighs to spread your legs. He leaned down, kissing and biting his way up your thigh. His stubble scratched against the delicate skin, which only made you more wet. He looked up at you as he licked his way to your center. He pushed one of your legs closer towards you, spreading you more and putting you on full display for him. He inserted his middle and ring fingers into you to your surprise, causing you to gasp. He pulled them out slowly, bringing them to his lips to lick the wetness off.

“Mm… So wet for me…” He pushed down on your leg to hold you still while he made contact with your clit. At first he kissed, closing his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He swirled and flicked his tongue around your clit, pushing his two fingers back in you. You could already feel yourself getting close, the sensation of his tongue and his fingers were almost too much. He moaned, sending vibrations against your clit. Tingles ran down your spine, causing your toes to curl in response.

“You wanna cum? All you gotta do is ask for it, doll.”  _Oh, he thinks he’s in charge… That’s cute._ You grip his hair, pulling him away from you. You sat up, pushing him off of you to the side on his back.

“The only one begging is going to be you.” You reply, getting on your knees on the bed. He bit his lip as he watched you crawl on the mattress towards his face, placing your knees on the mattress, his face snug between your thighs. He reached around to grab hold of your thighs, pulling you down on his face so he could finish you off.

“You’re going to fucking get it now…” He muttered, connecting his mouth against your clit again. He swirled his tongue around your clit, lapping at it hungrily. The increasing pleasure started creeping up on you and as you tried to pull away a bit, he held your hips tightly in place, keeping your core pressed against his mouth as he continued to quickly lapping at your clit.

“Fuck, Duncan!” You squeaked, on the edge of an orgasm. He moaned in response, the vibrations making you closer. Your grabbed his hair and pulled hard, causing him to moan again, louder. You grinded your pussy against his mouth, almost on the edge. You quickened your pace, needing more friction. Just as you were about to succumb to your orgasm, his tongue came to a halt.

“Little teases don’t get to cum.” He muttered, pushing you off of his face to the side. Before you could even protest, or dare you say  _beg_ , he was pinning your body against the bed. He dipped down to kiss you hard, making you gasp in his mouth. He pulled back to undo his pants, quickly sliding them off and throwing them off the bed. He crawled back between your legs, his hard cock pressed against your wet slit as he leaned down to kiss you.

He dragged his cock between your folds, covering it with your wetness before pushing into you slowly. The feeling of being filled made your clit throb, needing more friction to go over the edge. He grabbed both your wrists and pinned them to the mattress, his grip tight around them.

You grinded your hips against him, silently begging him to send you over the edge. He shook his head, biting his lip as he admired your desperation.

“ _Beg.”_

You shook your head, so in return he pulled back slightly.  _That fucker._

“Fuck. Please Duncan.” You whined. He smirked, thrusting his large cock back in you with more force. You let out a load moan, arching your back, pushing your body closer to his.

He began thrusting harder and faster, hitting you deep inside, filling you up. You couldn’t take it much longer and fought against his restraint on your wrists. He loosened his grip on you just enough for you to pull your hands away. Before he could restrain you back, you push against him, rolling the two of you over with him still inside of you so that you could top. You straddled his cock, taking the pace at your own speed.

You began to bounce slowly on him, torturing him so that  _he_  would be the one that had to beg. He placed on hand on your hip to hold you stead with the other making his way to your clit to rub fast circles. You began to bounce faster on him, nearing your breaking point.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Duncan moaned without stopping. With his words, you felt yourself tighten around his cock.

“Oh, OH! Fuck! Duncan!” Duncan held you down on his cock as he continued to rub your clit, not stopping even though it was too much. Your thighs became weak, trembling at the over-stimulation. He rolled the two of you over again, pushing your thighs further apart as he started thrusting hard into you.

“Y/N…” He breathed. His thrusts became sloppy and faster. Your toes curled as your back arched; the sensation of him not stopping was almost too much to bare. Your walls clenched around his cock, driving him over the edge. His breathing trembled slightly as he came, spilling his warmth inside of you before slowly pulling out. He collapsed beside you on the mattress. You tried to catch your breath, your thighs still trembling from your orgasm.

He reached his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. Duncan didn’t really  _seem_  like much of a cuddler, but then again neither did you. Everyone has their secrets. He placed his lips on yours again, more slow than earlier.

“Knew you couldn’t resist me.” He teased, placing his hand on your cheek. You rolled your eyes, holding back a smile.

“Sure, sure, Shepherd. I believe you had to buy off my driver in order to get me, so I think  _you’re_  the one who can’t resist  _me._ ” You tease back. He smiled, rubbing his thumb along your lips as he caressed your face.

“Mm, maybe so.” He muttered before planting his lips on yours again.


End file.
